What Really Happened
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: This is the history of the Vongola in my OC's  Yuuki  POV. It might be confusing at the begining, but I'll try to explain everything. I hope you like it
1. Prolouge

_A/N Hey, I'm Yuuki! This is my first actual fanfic that I really wanted to write. Here's the intro to it:_

Do what Mother says. That's the way it was, is, and will be. Disobey and die. If she summons, you respond. Do not cross Mother. If you do, she will send someone to kill you. You may think you're the strongest, but there's always someone stronger than you. Trust me on this. Always refer to Mother in the highest respect. She is more important to us than anyone that has, is, and will live. Ever.

By the way, my name's Yuuki. I'm like you, except I'm more experienced than you in all aspects of your measly life. I don't like you. Don't give me that bullshit that we've never met, because I could give less of a fuck. If you want me to like you, you have to do something. Don't ask me what that something is, because I don't know. Also, if you ever find me, that would be very skillful because I can hide better than Osama Bin Laden. In fact, I was the one who taught him everything he knew. Yeah, I like causing destruction, I made Hitler the way he was and I sunk the Titanic, but those are stories for another time.

If your wondering why I'm writing this, don't. I'm doing this against my will. Before you ask, Mother told me to do it. I told her to get Ree to do it, but then...I'm not going into details, but she got me to do it. So, if you have an issue with this, too fuckin' bad. Take it up with Mother, it aint my poblem.

Anyways, here's what to expect in this stupid peice of shit writing: what to expect in your future, how to prepare yourself for things unseen, and how not to die. I know, there's no way to die, right? Well, you're WRONG. There are many different ways you can die, and in some instances you stay dead. But that's a topic for later, and I'll add some things as I go. I'll also put in some of my stories that have actually happened, and I will not exaggerate anything. Everything will be told the way I remember, and other people who were there at the time rememeber because I'll talk to them about it.

So...The first story is...Daemon Spade. I know, I know. 'He's the guy that sent Primo and his guardians to Japan! He was a traitor to the Vongola!' Blah blah blah. It's true, but I'm going to tell you more details about that, because yes, I was there, and I was behind it all.

_Alright, that's all I got so far. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm really sorry it's so short, but I plan to make the actual chapters longer. Also, please tell me if there are any mistakes, I had no one to read it over for me. Final note: I'll upload the first chapter as soon as I have it written, but I can't give you a specific timeline...My brain likes to kill all of the ideas in it once and a while._

_Anyways, please R&R_

_P.S. Does anyone want me to pair a specific charater with my OC for a certain time? If yes, tell me which character and what you want them to do (And I'll write everything...especially lemons, I really like lemons)_


	2. Daemon Spade Part 1 : Character Meetings

_A/N HALLO! Welcome to the first actual chapter. It took me three days to finally complete it...It would've been two, but one of my friends wouldn't give me her character info. But, I managed toget it about five minutes ago, so here's the chapter:_

So, as I promised my first story is about Daemon Spade, and the real truth about what happened. Keep in mind, I was way younger so I was way softer. Oh, and anything in brackets is someting I was thinking while writing this.

"I don't like this at all," I sighed. "This is way over my head! Why couldn't she give it to someone more experienced than me? Whay did she make me the leader? I hate this! I'm so going to die! They'll find out what I was told to do!"

My younger twin sister Ree listened to me rant for about fifteen minutes about hating what I was doing, not wanting to do it, and so on. She waited until I was done, and then she spoke, "Yuuki, calm down. She chose you because you know what to do in bad situations and if worse comes to worse you can get us all out of there quick. I don't like this either, but we have to do this. We'll do it along with the rest of the team."

Speaking of team, the other three walked in. Sidney, Alyanna, and Yumi. They were younger than I was, by a few hundred -or was it thousand?- years or so, so I called them either newbies or babies. I didn't know them well, so I had no clue what their abilities were, and it pissed me off.

But I did know one thing, that they were different than me and my sister. They were alone, they cared for no one, and no one cared for them. So that was part of what I was told to do, get them to care for each other, and no one else. If they started to care for the humans I was told to kill them. I didn't want to do that.

Anyways, that was the first time I'd seen any of them. I knew I didn't like them, they were just...too...inexperienced. So I glared at them and walked out the door.

I took a peek at their minds and I heard what they were thinking. They didn't like me, they thought that I was rude, one wondered if she had done sonething wrong. Just to mess with them, I walked to the place where I was staying and locked my self in. I got changed completely, brushed my hair, and put on some makeup. Of course it took me a few minutes to hide my gun and daggers on me, but I finally figured out where to put them and sat down to wait.

After about twenty minutes they came to the door and knocked. "Um...Mistress Yuuki, we have been asked by Miss Ree to come and get you out of the room." A very timid voice explained to me.

"Oh? You're running errands for her now? I thought I was the leader of this group, not her." I said with a bit of a smirk on my face, waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"I-It's not like that! We were told to come and get you so that we wouldn't be late for the meeting." Another spoke this time.

"What meeting?" I was testing them now.

"The meeting with the Vongola group," the first said with a bit of confidence.

I opened the door and looked them over. "It's a really good thing that you're not as stupid as you look."

They looked completely shocked, I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, couldn't help that. My first leader did that to me a long time ago. Anyways, you know my name's Yuuki. Just call me Yuuki, no formalities, unless we're in public then you will refer to me as Boss. Now come in, and get changed quickly. If you do not look presentable in ten minutes I won't hesitate to shoot you." They all ran off to their rooms quickly to get ready.

"Yuuki, you're way to rash sometimes," Ree told me as she appeared beside me.

"I know, but that's the only way to get them to listen. Be too soft and they walk all over you. But be too much of a hard ass and they stop doing things just to piss you off. I'm somewhere in the middle of those, more along the side of a hard ass, but I will make them do everything I tell them. If not...well it'll be the same result as last time." (I just realized that I talk...alot)

"But that wasn't a good idea. Mother was pretty pissed off at you...She might actually kill you this time. Please be careful, me and Oyashiro would be sad if you died."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care if that stupid demon would be sad. I don't like him. You know that."

She sighed. "I know, I just wish you two would get along better. We're all going to be stuck together for a long time, so we might as well make the best of it."

"Whatever. If this really starts to suck, I'm leaving."

"But if you leave you'll get in trouble!" she exclaimed.

"I really could care less...Now what the hell is taking the newbies do long?"

As if on cue, they all came out. They didn't look that bad, but it was barely up to my standards. (Yes, I have really high standards.)

"That took you way to long. But if we're to get to the meeting on time, we must leave now." I walked out the door with Ree right beside me, and heard the others run up behind us.

We walked in silence for a few minutes and it bothered me, alot. So I decided to break it, "Alright, newbies, tell me about yourselves."

The girl with light brown hair spoke first. "Um...My name is Sidney Jackson. I was fifteen before I joined. I hated my family so I ran away when I was seven. I have a few brothers, but I don't want to get into too much detail about them...they're not the best family ever. The only thing I took when I ran away were the clothes on my back and my pendant that my mother gave to me. I also like playing games when I'm bored, which if often."

After a few seconds of silence, the brunette spoke."M-my name is Yumi Leigh Nakashima. I was also fifteen before I joined. I didn't want to, but I did because my parents asked me to and I love my family too much to say no. I was born and raised in Japan, but I know some other languages, but mostly insults. When I was in school I was alway the quiet girl with the top marks in the class, I loved to study different things. I was invisible for the most part, and because of that I had a really normal life, I never had to fight for myself or others. When I was really little I had a self esteem issue, and I still do, but I used to pretend that I was a little superheroine that ran around saving everyone. I also had few friends because I was so quiet, but when I got some I was loud and had lots of fun with them. I've also been told to think before I speak and that I dwell on past events too much."

The third girl spoke, "My name is Alyanna Lovegood. I was a typical High school student before I joined, average grades, not many friends or enemies and I was on good terms with most of the people in my school. The only thing that isn't that normal about me is that I get weird dreams for the week of the new moon of every month. I dream that I have a sister named Alexia and she goes after anyone who has done me or anyone close to me wrong. She has dark magic, she is a master of necromancy and her eyes are that of a cat. I also seem to lose that part of the month, because I can never remember what's happened and it really bothers me."

I thought about what they had said for a few minutes. "Sounds like you all had really different lives before joining. During this stupid assignment you'll have to put your differences aside...blah blah blah. I really hate giving lectures. I find sayng them is just as boring as listening to them."

I heard a little bit of laughing coming from Ree. "You're way to impatient for you're own good," she told me. "But you've always been like that and I don't think it's possible to change you."

"You're right. I am impatient, and there's no way in Hell you can change that. Anyways, back to what I was saying, if we all don't get along we're likely to be killed. So try to get along, not just with the group but with the Vongola also."

"Yes, Yuuki," the newbies said in sync.

I looked at them. "That was really creepy. How the fuck did you all say that at the same time?"

They all shrugged and I shivered. "Aright, quit doing that it's creeping me out!"

Ree laughed again. "I remember doing that to piss people off a while ago."

I laughed too, "Yeah, that was fun. We need to do that again."

She nodded. "We do."

"That reminds me, you need to talk to the Vongola for me."

"Why?" She looked very confused.

"Because I don't trust them yet, we need to act like none of us is the boss. That way if something goes wrong we'd probably be able to get out of there." I explained. "If they really want to talk to the 'boss', I'll talk to them. But I really don't want to unless it's necessary."

She sighed. "I don't like this idea, but I guess there's not much else we can do."

"It's good to see that you agree with me. Does anyone else have any issues with the plan?"

They all shook their heads. Then Alyanna spoke, "I think we're being followed." Yumi and Sidney looked shocked, and Ree kinda glanced around.

"Good job noticing him," I said to her. "He's been following us since we left the apartment. When did you first notice him?"

"Um...I noticed him when we turned the corner a few minutes ago," Alyanna told me.

"Huh. That's pretty good for a new one. Good job, I'll mention that in my report." I took out a sheet of paper from my pocket and wrote down a few notes.

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Sidney asked me, worriedly.

"No, if he has't done anything yet, he won't do anything. Besides, he's with the Vongola, and we don't want to start something with the people we're trying to ally with," I explained to everyone.

"How do you know he's with the Vongola?" Yumi wondered.

"I have my ways," I said with a tone of finality.

"In other words, she is too lazy to bother to tell us," Ree told them.

I grinned and smacked her halfheartedly. "You're right, but you didn't have to say that!"

"I know, I just like to bother you."

I sighed, "I do too, I think it's because we're twins. But sometimes it gets annoying."

"I love you too," she muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

She laughed a bit, "Sure you didn't."

I facepalmed. "We have this converation way too often."

"That we do," she agreed.

"Boss, how did you know that someone was following us?" Sidney asked.

"Not sure actually, I just kinda knew," I explained. "It's like a sixth sense. I've been able to tell if someone's following for as long as I can remember. It's weird, but it can be really helpful. I think it's a good thing to have."

"That's interesting," Alyanna said. "But I have a question."

I sighed, "What is it?"

"What exactly are we doing?"

I was surprised, it was a smart question. "I'll tell you, but we need to find somewhere a bit more private." So I lead everyone to a restaraunt, because that is the best place to talk if you don't want someone listening to you. "Here's the plan, I'm not giving alot of details because I'm kinda working on that as we go. The main objective is to gain the Vongola's trust and then take them down. Their boss isn't helping the way we need him to, and therefore needs to be either eliminated or driven off. If possible his guardians too."

"Uh, how is he not helping?" Ree asked.

"He's too soft. He helps too many people and it's making the rest of the mafia look week. So some alliance has asked mother for help and she sent us to do it. It shouldn't be that hard to do, but many different things can go wrong." I paused for a few seconds. "But the worst thing that could happen is one of us getting too close to them. If we get to close, we risk them finding out, and we also risk not being able to complete the mission because our feelings are in the way. When you joined you were trained to be heartless killers, but I know you still have some emotions so you have to be careful. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright, we're going to be late...But we can blame that on the person following us. We can say that we were trying to lose him because we didn't know who he was, and if he was trynig to kill us."

"If we're so late we shouldn't have stopped here, stupid," Ree said.

"I know. But that's in the past, so forget about it." I got up and started walking.

We had walked for another ten minutes until we found the place. It looked like any other building, except the door had the Vongola crest on it. We stood in silence for a few seconds and then Ree knocked on the door.

_A/N Thank's for reading this! This is probably the most I've written in any one chapter...yeah, five pages of writing is alot for me.  
Anyways, R&R, and if you have any ideas you want me to put in here just put it in a review or PM me, I'm always happy to try and stick things in.  
Love you all! ~Yuuki_


	3. Daemon Spade Part 2 : The Guardians

_A/N: Alright, sorry this took so long! I've had homework lots...and being grounded didn't help at all. Also, sorry this chapter is shorter than I wanted, but it's the best I could do...Enjoy~_

As soon as she knocked on the door I started to get worried. I'm not normally the type to worry, so it also confused me. I made sure that I was able to keep a straight face, I didn't want anyone to know what's on my mind. I stole a quick glance at everone else. Ree looked like she was trying to hide her emotions too, the look on her face almost made me laugh. The newbies had no clue how to hide emotions, so they all looked nervous. It was to be expected.

Then someone opened the door. It was a guy with pink looking shoulder-length hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face. I knew I wasn't going to like him, but that was to be expected.

He glared at us all in turn and then spoke, "What the hell do you want?"

I gave Ree a little nudge, telling her to speak. "We're here for the metting with Vongola Primo. We're late because someone was following us and we had to try to lose him."

He looked like he didn't believe her, but he opened the door wider. "Hurry up and get in here before I shut the door and lock you out."

Ree went in first, followed by Alyanna, Yumi, then Sidney. I went last because if someone was going to try and attack us, they'd likely do it from behind.

He led us too a room with a long table in it. People were sitting at the table, wait no, it was all guys sitting at the table. There were seven of them, and five of us. If it came to a fight we would've been screwed. I looked them over, checking to see who would be the biggest threat.

The most concern I had was with the guy that was sitting about five feet away from the rest of the guardians. He was blonde with blue eyes, and gave off the aura of 'Come any closer and you'll regret it.'

The next guy that concerned me had blue eyes and the same colored hair, but it looked like a pineapple. He sat there chuckling to himself, so I deemed him crazy. I made sure to watch him.

The next guy was the guy who led us in there, the guy with the pink/red hair and the tattoo. I noticed that he sat down to the right of the guy at the head of the table, so I figured that he was the right-hand man.

Sittng across from the pink haired guy was a guy with a funny hat. He looked foreign, kinda japanese. He was fiddling with a flute. (I had to say it that way)

Next was a brunette with a bandage across his nose, I thought he looked like an idiot so he probably was. He looked like the kind of guy who'd only fight if he absolutely had to.

The guy that worried me the least was a green haired guy who was dosing in his seat. He sat there with one eye closed, and he was almost falling out of his seat.

The final person was sitting at the head of the table. I presumed he was the boss, and he really looked like a pushover. He had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. I wasn't sure how dangerous he was, so I decided to watch him too.

Overall, I deemed the Vongola a pretty weak group. If I would've went one on one with any of them, I would've won without breaking a sweat. The assignment we got was to kill them or get them out of Italy, it was going to be a peice of cake.

After about two minutes of a really akward silence, the spikey blonde spoke, "Welcome. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Giotto, these are my guardians, G., Asari Ugetsu, Daemon Spade, Lampo, Knuckle, and Alaude." He motioned to each of them in turn. "I have been told that you want to make an alliance with us, correct?"

Ree stepped forward a bit. "Yes, that is correct. My name Ree. I am the second in command of my family. Our boss couldn't be here today, she had other obligations to attened to. I'll introduce the rest of my group. This is my sister Yuuki, and our new members, Alyanna, Yumi, and Sidney." She pointed to each of us in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. But in order for this alliance to work, I need to speak to your boss. Could you please bring them here so we can start negotiations?" he asked politely.

"Uh, to be honest, I have no clue where she went," she told him. "She likes to disappear for periods of time and do her own thing. We don't question it."

He looked thoughtfully at all of us before he spoke again, "I know that you're lying. I know that one of you is the boss, you just don't trust us enough to tell us."

The newbies gaped at him and I facepalmed. If they would've been able to hide their astonishment, we might've been able to pull it off. I gave each of them a smack on the back of the head.

"You three are complete idiots. I don't get how I got stuck with you all." Then I turned to Ree, "Good job, we probably would've been able to do this if the idiots weren't such idiots."

"True," Ree said. "But we had to bring them, so it was inevitable."

"Right." I turned back to the idiots. "What do you have to say about this?"

"We're sorry boss!" They all said in unison.

I shivered. "I've already told you once. Quit doing that! It's freaky." They mummbled their apologies again.

I sighed and walked infront of the group. I glared at the guys in turn and then spoke to Giotto. "As you probably now know, I'm the boss. Yuuki. I underestimated you, Vongola. I didn't think you'd be able to see through them so easily."

The looked at me and then looked at his guardians, as if having a mental debate about what he's going to say. After a fourty-seven second akwars silence, he spoke again. "Hello, Yuuki. I'm somewhat glad that I surprised you, though I do wish you would've trusted me from the begining."

"Forgive me." I apologized to him. "I have learned never to trust anyone, even if you've known them your whole life." I glanced over at Ree.

She looked back and smirked. So I glared. We had a short quarell and then started laughing. The babies and half of the guardians looked at us like we were crazy, because they didn't see the mini fight.

"You seem to know alot for someone who is so young," one of the guardians, Daemon Spade said. (Keep in mind, these guy were in their late twenties, maybe early thirties, and we all looked like we were sixteen, except I made my self look like I was in my early twenties.)

"I know more than most people would expect. I have lived long enough to realize that the time we spend 'living' is meaningless. Also, that no one is every truely happy, they just use other people to make them seem happy." I retorted.

"Wise words, little one. I'd like continue this decussion later."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," I said with sarcastically.

"Miss Yuuki, I would prefer it if you'd quit provoking my guardians," Giotto said calmly.

"I wasn't doing anything, he started it. Oh, please just all me Yuuki, I really hate it when people call me miss and mistress and things like that," I told him.

"Still, Yuuki, I thought that a boos should normally be a calm person with a very level head."

I rasied one of my eyebrows. "I have a level head, when the situation calls for it. This isn't one of those situations, is it now?"

"Quite true." He paused for a second, "But I would prefer if you didn't act like a little child."

I glared at him. "That comment was really uncalled for, but I am going to let it go. This time."

"Good. Now should we get to those negotiations?"

"Yes, I think we should before things get out of hand." I relaxed slightly and focused on the rest of the meeting.

Then I made a stupid mistake. Once the negotiations were over we left. I trailed behind everyone, and I was lost in thought. I had let my guard down, something that you should never do. I was grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth, and was pulled into a back alley. Then I felt a sharp prick in my arm and the world went black.

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. XD I just realized that Sid can't proofread, oh well.  
Anyways, if you R&R the next chapter will be typed faster!_


	4. Daemon Spade Part 3 : Helplessness

_A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update, I feel really bad. I had alot of things going on in my personal life, but now most of them are fixed, so I can continue writing!  
You might have noticed that the rating changed from T to , and that's because of this chapter. Just a quick heads up, this chapter contains rape. So if you don't like it, don't read it._

I shivered. It was really cold, and slightly damp. I tried to think about where I was, but I couldn't recall going anywhere. I tried opening my eyes. All I could see was black; darkness. I tried to sit up, but something was holding me down. Something warm. It felt like someone's body. I tried to say something, but it came out muffled as something clothlike was shoved in my mouth. My hands and legs were also tied together, which also was a bit of a problem.

"Ah, what a beautiful sight; a girl, completely helpless, and look at that! She has a bit of fight in her!" A male voice was speaking. I had no clue who it was, so I just tried to untie my hands.

He kept rambling on about the things he was going to do. Most of it involved him being a perv and doing...well think about it for a minute and you'll probably figure it out. He also said, "And after I'm done doing that to you, I'm going to make you bleed. I'll cut you up into peices, and listen to you scream."

That worried me slightly, but I kept my mind working on how to get out. My hands were tied too good, and I couldn't get them undone. Breathing was getting slightly dfficult, due to him pushing on my chest and the gag in my mouth. There was no way for me to get out of his grasp, so I just lied there emotionlessly as he began.

He started by pulling off my top and exposing my chest. I shivered slightly from the cold air. One of his hands rubbed my cheek gently, which creeped me out alot. That same hand slowly trailed downwards and cupped one of my breasts. I didn't like it, but it felt good; so I bit the inside of my cheek to I didn't give the bastard a reaction. Unfortuantely my body didn't agree with my brain. My body arched into him, wanting more of the pleasure.

The man laughed and pinched one of my nipples. I whimpered slightly because it hurt and I wasn't used to that type of pain. He liked the reaction he got so he pinched harder. I bit my cheek again, and gave him no reaction. I think that pissed him off because he leaned his head down and bit my other nipple. I would've normally fought back, but this guy was smart in tying me up, so I just let him do it. After getting no reaction from the bite, he started to suck. I moaned slightly and then started to curse myself. I didn't want to give this guy the pleasure of getting me to make sounds.

He did that for a while and then I think he got bored. He slid my skirt down and then my underwear. Then he let one of his hands travel downwards and then he started caressing my lower regions. I moaned again and he laughed. "You're such a slut, you're already wet!"

I growled, then he stuck a finger in me. I screamed as loud as I could, but that caused him to laugh harder. He stuck another one in and stretched me slightly. I started to cry for a couple reasons. One: it hurt, and not in a good way. Two: I did not want to lose my virginity this way. Then he added a third. I whimpered and tried in vain to get away from him. He started pumping and stretching his fingers. I didn't want to, but I moaned.

He did that for too long if you ask me, and then he quickly took his fingers out. I sighed in relief, because I thought he was done. Then he unzipped his pants and roughly thrusted into me. I screamed louder and cried more, but he wouldn't stop. I could smell blood and that pissed me off. That bastard made me bleed, but I couldn't do anything to him.

He went at a rough pace, and I hated it; until I saw a flash of white and felt the most unusual pleasure I've ever had. I moaned again and the man kept hitting that spot. He went harder and harder, and I wanted him to. It felt good. My body had a mind of it's own, it started moving in time with his thrusts causing him to go deeper into me and me to moan louder in the intense pleasure.

I felt something pooling at the pit of my stomach. With every thrust it went lower until I was fighting to keep it in my body. I was so close to the edge, but I didn't want to give him the pleasure of pushing me over. I tried in vain though. A few minutes after I had my orgasm. My whole body tightened.

The man lasted a few more thrusts and the came inside me with a moan. Then he pulled out of me, got up and brushed himself up. "This was fun _puttana_, we should do it again sometime." With that, he walked away; leaving me tied up and completely naked in a back alley somewhere in Venice. I was very tired, but I fought my body to stay concious. I lost of course, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was warm. I figred that I was inside somewhere; but I didn't open my eyes just yet. I was on a bed, under blankets in and unfamiliar place. I knew that it wasn't the house that I was staying at because it smelled different here. It smelled more like a citrus fruit, kind of like fresh pineapples. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I swayed slightly on the bed and fell over.

"Kufufu~ Little one, you need to be careful. That man drugged you, so you will be weak," a voice said from across the room.

I could remember the voice somewhat and I sat up quickly. "Where the hell did you bring me, creeper?"

"Little one, I am not a creeper. I am your ally now, remember?" He looked over at me and started laughing again.

"I remember...What are you laughing at?"

He pointed to my chest and looked down. I noticed that I had no clothes on still. I squeaked and pulled up the blanket to cover myself. "You pervert! Get out!" I yelled at him. When he didn't move, I grabbed the first thing I saw -the pillow- and threw it at him.

He ducked and laughed again. "I didn't dare clothe you, but I have seen all of you. You have a very nice body, it's a shame someone did that to you." he finished sadly.

I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, resting my chin on them. "I guess that really did happen." I stared at the wall, going through what happened in my mind. It was unforunately too clear. I looked back over at him. "Can I use your bathroom?"

He nodded. "Get up and I shall lead you to it." I suspected that he wouldn't want me left alone for a while.

I sighed and wrapped the blanket around myself as I got up. I didn't want to show him anything. I noticed that when I moved it hurt me. I made a mental note that when I got to the bathroom, I needed to check out my body and see if it was damaged. Slowly, I walked over to him; wincing with every step I took. When I got over to him, he put his arm about my shoulders and lead me down a hallway.

The hallway wasn't that empty, there were a few maids scurrying about, cleaning things. A few looked over, shock clearly on their faces, and one that looked quite old had a look of utter digust and anger. I felt like crying, I was being looked at by all there people, and I looked like a twenty dollar hooker.

Finally, after what had seems hours, we arrived at the bathroom. I wanted to go in, but I felt nervous about it for some reason. So I paused outside of the door and just stood there. It was then that another one of the Vongola guardians came up. It was G. I cursed mentally, because back then if a lady cursed out loud, she would be in alot of trouble.

G. eyed me as he walked up. "Found another toy?" He spoke to Daemon and Daemon alone.

"Kufufu~! This lady is not a toy." His grip on me tightened slightly. "If you look closer, she is the boss of the group from earlier."

G.'s eyes studied me and then went wide in realization. "You slept with the new allies boss? Good going!"

Daemon growled slightly, which kinda creeped me out. "I did not sleep with her," he said coldly. "I have no intention on sleeping with someone I just met. I have standards, unlike you."

G. growled and pulled out some sort of flaming crossbow, then proceeded to point it at Daemon. "I have standards, you should know that."

"Kufufu~ Then why do you sleep with so many people? Your standards must be really low."

The tension between the two kept growing. I got more and more worried as the silence increased. Then G. loaded his weapon. I was probably the most scared out of us. One, because I was naked. Two, I had no way of defending myself. Three, I was right in the middle of them.

Just before it got into a full out war between the two men, their boss came up. "Daemon Spade, G., what are you two fighting about this time?"

G. pointed to Daemon. "He slept with the new allies boss! It is unacceptable."

Giotto turned to look at me and Daemon. "Is this true?" he asked.

I shoke my head, unable to speak. So Daemon spoke for me, "We did not sleep together."

"Then why is she naked!" G. yelled, completely outraged.

That was the final straw, he had pissed me off. I stalked over to him and slapped him across the face. "You insolent man! You have no need to know what goes on between everyone, it is none of your concern. But since you must know, I was raped and Daemon found me and bought me back here."

Everyone was silent. G. didn't dare strike me back, because his boss was standing there. Daemon probably had nothing to say. Giotto looked like he was trying to comprehend what I had just said. I knew they wouldn't say anything for a while, so I walked into the bathroom to clean myself up.

As soon as I had locked the door, I dropped the blanket. I walked over to where the mirror was, noticing my puffy, red eyes first. I must've been crying more than I thought. Then I noticed some bruises. Okay, I noticed alot of bruises. They were all over me, on my breasts, wrists, ankles, hips and almost everywhere else. I hated my body for that moment. I touched each bruise carefully to see if it would go away soon and how much it hurt.

After I had finished that, I started wash myself off. I grabbed a cloth off of a towel rack and got it wet, carefully washing myself. I finished that and then moved on to fixing my face. The look of despair was not acceptable, so I changed it to my cold boss look. Then I went about fixing my hair. I finsihed that quickly and picked up the blanket again, wrapping it around me carefully. I readied myself and then walked out the door.

The situation hadn't changed much, G. was still standing there like a fuming idiot, Giotto still looked like he was thinking, and Daemon looked like he was about to kill G. They all turned their attention towards me, and I took a step towards Daemon. I felt safe with him for some reason.

Giotto looked at G. "G., I believe you have something to say?"

G. glared at me and then said, "I'm sorry, woman. I acted out of line, I take back my previous statements and ask for your forgiveness."

I looked at him, quite shocked. "I guess I have to forgive you. I am sorry that I struck you, but you did deserve it."

"Che. Whatever." He looked away from us. He would've left, but since Giotto was still here, he stayed. I swear, he was like a dog.

It was then that Daemon put his arms around me in a semi-hug. Then he turned to Giotto, "I will take her back to my room, and let her rest. She needs it, she looked like she is about to collapse."

As he said that, I had a dizzy spell and swayed into him. I felt him lift me up into his arms and I was amased that he did that. I was worried that he'd drop me, so I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him start walking, and I held on a bit tighter. Soon enough, he put me in one arm and opened the door to his room. Then he went to put me on his bed and I for some reason wouldn't let go.

"Kufufu~ little one, you need to let me go now." He gently unwrapped my arms from his neck. "Do you need anything?"

I thought for a few seconds and then realized that I was still naked. "I need clothes. Now."

He nodded and walked out of the room. I hoped it was to get me clothes. So I covered myself with the blanket a bit more, got up and went into the corner, curling myself up into a ball. I wanted to cry, I hated what had happened. I wanted Ree. She was always with me, but now she wasn't, and I didn't think she knew where I was. I wanted to go back home, but I couldn't. At least not until I got clothes.

I stayed until Daemon got back with clothes. He handed them to me and I looked at them in disgust. "A dress!" I hated dresses with a passion.

"Kufufu~ yes little one, it is a dress. It's all the women here wear." He turned away from me. "Do you want me to leave while you change?"

"Yes! Get out!" I all but yelled at him. I needed to be alone for a few minutes.

He left quite quickly, so I started to get changed. I gave him credit, the dress was good. Long sleeved, with a hem that went down to her ankles, but the neckline was low enough to show off my chest which I liked. I also liked the color, a lovely shade of black. I loved and still love the color. After I was sorted out, I went and opened the door to let Daemon back in.

As soon as he saw me, he looked dumbfounded. Unfortunately, he regained his composure quickly. "Kufufu~ that looks very nice on you, little one. Except I think it's a bit too revealing for someone your age."

I acted like a child as I said this, "It does not! I am a full grown woman, and this is perfect for me. It shows off what I have, and it is something that a woman my age should be wearing."

He looked me over again. "It does look very charming on you. But I don't believe that it is something you should be wearing after you were so brutally attacked."

I sighed. "It will not happen again. The only reason it happened this time is because I got lost in my head. Normally that doesn't happen, but I got distracted."

"Kufufu~ What did you get distracted by, little one?"

I paused and then blushed slightly. "Th-that's none of your buisness!"

"Oya? Fine, I will not pry." He looked to a wall like he was thinking, then he spoke again. "It's quite late now, I don't think it would be safe for you to go back to the place that you are staying. So I invite you to stay the night."

I thought about his offer for a few minutes. "I'd like to stay, but if I don't go back my sister will be worried sick."

He walked over and locked the door. "I am not allowing you to leave little one. It's too unsafe at this time. You can leave as soon as dawn comes. Now lie down and go to sleep."

I took a step back from him. "I am not sleeping in the same room as a man! That's just unacceptable!"

"Kufufu! I knew you'd say that, but it's either sleep here or sleep in G.'s room. Which would you prefer?" He smirked.

I sighed loudly. He had me caught. "How are you and I both to sleep here if there is only one bed?"

"Hm...We'd have to share the bed." His smirk grew.

"No!" I yelled. "I will not share a bed with a man that I have just met!"

"You have no choice." He grabbed me and put me on the bed, grabbing the blanked from where I had left it in the corner.

"You don't expect me to sleep in a dress!" I was outraged at the idea.

"Kufufu~ It's either that or in the nude." He covered me with the blanket.

"I really hate you right now." He got in beside me and I automatically rolled away from him, but made sure that I was facing him so I could see if he was going to pull anything.

He just laughed and pulled me to him, pinning me to his chest. I growled at him, but I didn't say anything, sleep was begining to take over. So I let my eyes close and I went to sleep.

_A/N: Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to R&R or PM me if you want. Also, sorry if you see any mistakes, it's about 1am right now, and I can't exactly think how to spell things, or make sence for that matter. Anyways, thanks again. ~Yuuki_


	5. Daemon Spade Part 4 : Personal Space

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short and late...There's been alot of things going on lately and I haven't been able to write.  
_

* * *

It was late morning when I started to wake up. I was cold, but I felt a warm presence beside me; I automatically moved towards it. Said presence hugged me and pulled the blanket up a bit so I was covered more. I sighed and relaxed. Then I realized that I usually sleep with Ree, and the person in bed with me didn't have boobs.

My eyes shot open to see Daemon Spade smirking at me. "Kufufu~ You're very amusing when you sleep, little one."

I squeaked and pushed him off the bed. "What the hell! D-don't ever touch me again!"

He got up and rubbed his shoulder that had hit the floor. "That wasn't very nice little one. But I guess the fun we had last night made up for it."

I thought back to the previous night. I remembered freaking out at G., talking to Giotto and then going to bed. I didn't remember doing anything with Daemon, other than falling asleep with him in the bed. "Did you do something to me while I was sleeping!"

"Of course not, I would never do anything to a woman without their permission. It's not right, and if they wake up you get a horrid reputation." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

I glared at him and looked myself over. I noticed there were no new visible bruises, so I expected he was telling the truth. I opened my mouth to give him shit about saying things with double meanings when my stomach growled, causing me to blush slightly.

"Kufufu! Would you like some food, little one?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Not from you, no. I don't trust you." I got up off the bed and stumbled a bit because my legs were numb. He reached out to grab me and I swatted his hands away. "Don't touch me if you want to keep your appendages."

"Kufufu!" He put his hands infront of him like he was surrendering. "I won't touch you, and I never planned on making you food. I thought it'd be better if I took you to a restaurant."

I thought about it for a few seconds. "I guess it'd be okay, but I need to get back as soon as possible."

"Alright little one, fix yourself and we can go."

"Uh...Where's your bathroom? I don't remember." I honestly didn't remember, so I let him lead me to it again. As soon as I got there, I closed the door and looked in the mirror like always. I sighed as I saw my complexion; I looked horrible. There were bag under my eyes, my hair was messed up, my face was all greasy and there were some bruises too. So I took a washcloth and started to clean off my face first. After I had done that to my satisfaction, I brushed out my hair. After much cursing, that was also to my liking. I rinsed out my mouth with water and quickly patted down my dress. Finally presentable, I opened the door and stepped outside.

The first thing I saw was a fuming mad Daemon, followed by the guy from yesterday; Alaude. Both were glaring at each other so bad that if someone walked between them, they would've caught fire.

It freaked me out slightly, so I decided to break the two up. I stepped in between the two, feeling the glares burning me. Then I tried to get their attention on anything else but each other.

First up to try and distract was Alaude. I waved my hands in front of his face. No reaction. I poked his forehead. Again, no reaction. I got bored and gave up on him.

Daemon had to be easier to annoy. So again I tried waving my hands in his face. He twitched a bit, but didn't quit glaring at Alaude. Poking him in the forehead proved worthless too. I was about to give up when an idea popped into my head. I leaned up a bit and kissed his cheek.

His reaction was priceless. It took a few second for it to process what happened, but his first reaction was utter shock. Then he reached up and touched his cheek while looking at me in surprise. "Little one, did you really just do that?"

I pulled a shy girl act, forcing myself to blush and look away from him. Not saying a word.

"Kufufu~ You're suddenly shy?" He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him.

I playfully refused to look at him, so I decided to look at Alaude instead, only to find that he was gone. I sighed and looked at Daemon again. "I'm hungry. Bring me to food unless you want to be castrated."

"Kufufu! Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and led me out of the mansion that was Vongola HQ. I squinted my eyes against the bright sunlight. It had to be at least noon, it was no wonder I was hungry. Once I was ajusted to the light, I pulled my hand away from his, ignoring the disappointed look on his face, and walked down the cobblestone streets.

One thing I noticed was the fact that everyone gave us a wide path down the middle of the srteet. I couldn't figure it out until I felt the small aura of doom coming from Daemon. That made me smirk. All the puny, worthless humans were scared of him. Then I noticed the worried glances that some people were giving me. Daemon must've had a reputation. I didn't really care, I was probably more unstable than him.

After about ten or so minutes of walking, we got to the little café. It was quiet and quaint, I liked it a bit. He led me to a small table in the back corner of the café and a very bubbly waitress came and served us with a loving smile. As soon as we had placed our orders, an akward silence ensued.

We sat in slience for about five minutes when Daemon finally decided to break it. "Will you be going home right after this, little one?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I told you that I had to be going first thing in the morning. You let me sleep in and now my sister is probably freaking out. Of course I will be going home after this. I have no intenetion of staying with you any longer."

He looked slightly sad, which made my heart clench. But I didn't let it show, I had no need to spend any more time with him. He was a predictable person, so I could read him like an open book. What I really needed to do was analyze the other guardians and their abilities. But I decided to do that at a later date. Right then I decided to enjoy the meal that I was going to be getting.

We sat in silence again until our food came. I chose not to look at him, and focused my eyes on my food. That was, until he took some of my food.

I glared at him. "What is your problem? That was my food! You have your own!"

"Kufufu!" He smirked. "I just wanted to try your food, little one."

I glared at him more and then turned my attention back to my food and muttered, "Asshole."

The rest of the time spent at the café was quiet. We didn't talk at all. He paid for both of us, and we walked in silence. Until some random shit head on the street grabbed my ass. I turned around and sent him flying. He didn't do very well, he landed in a heap a bit away from us.

Daemon looked over at me with a slightly confused look on his face. "Little one, what happened?"

"He touched me," I said shortly. I didn't like it when random people touched me.

"Is that all?" He looked really confused now.

"Yes. I don't like people touching me." I explained. "Take a guess why."

He thought for a few seconds and then a look of realization came over his face. "Little one, that was once. It will not happen again."

I stopped and looked at him, then started yelling. "How do you know it won't happen again? It will, you watch! It always does! People say it's not going to happen and it does! How can I trust you? From what G. said, you're just as bad as that guy was!" I started crying again.

"Shhh, little one, it will be okay." He reached out to hug me.

I swatted his hands away. "D-don't touch me! Your as bad as they were. Just leave me alone!"

He backed off, hands raised in defence. "I'm sorry, little one. I was just trying to help."

"Just... I want to go home. Show me where it is." I followed him as he lead me through the central part of the city, past all the shops with people standing outisde, fawning over them.

Then my eyes locked with someones and I was paralyzed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm sorry again that it's so short. The next one will definately be longer. I promise...If it's not, Kyo-chan can bite me to death_


	6. Daemon Spade Part 5 : Memories

_A/N: New chapter~ Yays. This chapter contains some flashbacks and one of the is slightly M. Just so you know. So if you don't like, don't read._

"Y-yoru!" I stammered

"Little one, do you know him?" Daemon asked me with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah... But I thought he was dead."

***FLASHBACK***

"Mommy, mommy!" A smiling younger me ran up to my adoptive mother.

She smiled aslo as she leaned down and picked me up. "What is it, darling?"

"Yoru and Yuuki are going to get married when we grow up!" I proclaimed happily.

Her smile wavered, but I didn't notice at the time. "Yuuki, darling, you and Yoru can't get married."

I frowned, tears welling up in my eyes. "B-but why not?"

She smiled gently, like all mothers do. "Because one day you'll find someone who you'll love more than him."

"That won't never happen! Yuuki loves Yoru!" I said as defiantly as a five year old could.

"It will sweetie, now go play." She put me down and ushered me to the other children.

I smiled again as I ran towards my 'brother'.

***END FLASHBACK***

Yoru walked over to us, not recognizing me, but oddly enough knowing Daemon. He greated him with a bow. "Good morning, master Daemon." His voice was as velvety as I remembered.

"Hello, little one. I didn't know you were back." He acknowledged Yoru's bow with a slight incline of his head. "How was Britan?"

"All went well. The Family you told me about is no more. As per your instructions, it now looks like the Shimon did it." Yoru reported, his eyes not straying from Daemon's face.

"Good, good. Now, me and this little one must be going," he said, motioning to me.

Yoru looked at me and our eyes met again.

***FLASHBACK***

"C'mon Stars, you're going to be late for class!" Yoru told me, as he shook me awake.

"Go away Darkness, I want to sleep!" I growled, rolling away from him and pulling my blankets back up over my head.

"Get up, today's going to be a great day!" He yanked the blankets off me.

I growled and sat up. "I'm awake, now go away so I can get dressed." As soon as he left, I got dressed and then went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

I stared looking through the cupboards for something when I felt strong arms wrap around me which caused me to blush. "Darkness! If mom sees, we'll get in trouble! You know she doesn't approve of our relationship! It's taboo!" I shut up when he put a finger over my lips.

"Shush, it doesn't matter what she says." He cupped my cheek. "Our love is right, no matter what anyone says."

"If it's so right, then why won't you let me tell anyone?" I asked. It was true, he always told me to keep our relationship a secret and I wanted to know why.

"Don't you find it more fun to hide someting from people?"

I thought for a bit. "It's fun, but I'm sick and tired of my friends talking about their husbands and then having to lie about why I'm still single."

"I like having a secret," he told me. "But if you really want to, you can tell your friends." He ended with a sigh.

"No, no, no. I don't have to. If you want it to be a secret, it will be." I was wrapped around his finger. He controlled me because of my love for him.

***END FLASHBACK***

He bowed to me. "Hello, m'lady. My name is Yoru, master Daemon's apprentice. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is...Fia. It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to shake his.

He took my hand and kissed it. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Thank you. You're a very charming young man." I turned to Daemon. "Could we be going? I really wish to get back to my Family before the they do something irrational."

"Ah, right." He turned to Yoru, "We're going to be going now."

"May I come with you?" Yoru asked.

Daemon looked at me. "Is it okay with you, little one?"

I thought and then nodded. It would've been rude to say no.

Yoru grinned. "Thank you, m'lady. You are very kind." He fell into step in the other side of Daemon.

I walked quietly, studying Yoru. He still had the same black silk that he called hair, going down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same. Still a captivating emerald with silver streaks. He wore clothes that he did back when I knew him. A black shirt, showing all of his muscles, black pants which are now called cargo tucked into his boots and a coat, going down to his knees. I looked to see if he had any jewlery on, and he did. A couple tags around his neck and a ring. The ring that he made and gave to me. The ring that I cut in half and gave him the other.

I moved my left hand over my right, playing with the ring. It felt ice cold, which made me shiver. I looked to the ground in front me and zoned back into my memories.

***FLASHBACK***

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked him almost breathlessly.

He ran his hand through my hair. "Yes, we should."

"Okay..." I cuddled closer to him, feeling our naked bodies rubbing against each other.

He grinned as he took my lips into another kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and since I had no clue what to do, I didn't react. So he groped me which caused me to gasp. He took that advantage and slipped into my mouth, moving his tongue around, exploring everything. I moved my tongue against his, doing a dance that I didn't know the steps to.

I felt him take one of his hands and trail it down my body. It kept going lower and lower and then started to caress my lower regions.

I squealed and moved away from him. "I-I'm not realy for that yet! I told you that. Respect my wishes!"

***END FLASHBACK***

I was jolted out of my mind when a hand waved in front of my face. "Are you okay, little one?"

I looked over at Daemon. "I'm fine. What makes you ask that?"

"You're quiet. You haven't been quiet since I met you," he told me.

"Sorry, I was thinking." It wasn't a complete lie.

"If you're sure. I just thought you'd like to know that we're here." He pointed to my house.

"Thank you." I walked up the steps and kicked the door as a way of knocking. I felt Daemon walk up behind me, and I knew that Yoru was right behind him.

Ree opened the door with a confused look on her face. "Yuuki! Where have you been?"

"I've been busy. I'll tell you later." I pushed past her and walked inside.

I heard her let the guys in and she led them into the parlor. Except only one of them followed. I heard one of them walking around, probably trying to find me. I was in my room, going through my clothes to find something more confortable.

After thirty seconds of looking, my door was opened. "Fia? If that's you're real name."

I cursed inwardly, then growled loudly. "What do you want?"

He walked up to me. "I want to know the truth. Who are you really?"

"I am me. That's all you need to know. Now get out." I started to push him to the door.

He didn't move that much, just leaned back from where I was pushing him on his chest. "No, that's not all I need to know. I want to know your real name."

"That wasn't a lie, that was one of my real names." I kept trying to push him out.

"But that wasn't the name you go by here, and therefore a lie." He still didn't budge.

"So what if it wasn't? I don't have to tell someone I just met everything about me!" I noticed my voice getting louder and louder.

"But this wasn't our first meeting. Right, Stars?" The look in his eyes when he said that scared me.

"Get out!" I yelled. "Get out and never come back! May the Lord have mercy on your soul if you ever step foot in the same house as me!"

He didn't move. He just laughed at me. "I don't have to leave. You never wanted me to leave, so why should I now?"

"J-just get out!" I screamed at him.

He wouldn't move still, but twitched when he heard footsteps coming at a frantic pace towards the door. I happened to look over at the door, and there stood the newbies, looking like confused idiots.

Yumi was the first to do anything. "Boss, we heard you yell, is everything alright?" She had a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Do I look fine?" I snapped. "Get this trash out of here."

I saw Alyanna nod and grab Yoru's arm, with Sidney followed suit. Alyanna was the one to speak, "Sir, you're going to have to leave now." The two started pulling him out.

He went with them, but before he was gone he said, "I will find you again. No matter where you run or how well you hide, I will find MY stars." He disappeared out the door.

I waited for about thirty seconds before slumping down to the floor.

Yumi, being the only one left, ran over to me. "Bo-Yuuki? Are you alright?"

I took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine, I just need Ree. Could you go get her?"

She nodded and ran out of the room, appearing a few minutes later with Ree and Daemon behind her.

Ree came over to my spot on the floor. "Yuuki, Daemon told me a little of what happened, I'm sorry."

"It's fine... What's done is done, and in the past. It won't change." I told her.

She nodded. "Right. Now I have a question for you."

"Hm? What is it?" I looked up at her.

"What happened to the other guy?"

My eyes narrowed slightly, warning her not to ask until later. "He decided he had to leave. So I had Sidney and Alyanna show him out."

"Okay, I get it." She stood back up. "Do you want us to leave?"

"Do what you wish," I sighed. "I don't care anymore."

She gave me a hug. "You'll be okay." With that, she left with Yumi following her.

I'd hoped that Daemon would go, but he didn't. I turned to look at him. "Go away before I forcibly remove you."

He grinned. "I will not leave. I wish to make sure my little one is okay."

"First: I'm not your little one, and second: I want you to leave so get out or I will castrate you." I turned away from him, pulling my knees up into my chest and burried my head into my arms.

I sensed him frown. I figured he'd walk up to me and try to comfort me, but he turned to walk out. He stopped by the door though. "Farewell, little one. I hope that next time we meet you'll feel better." Then he left.

I waited until I heard him leave the house before I started crying.

It was about ten minutes before Ree came back. She walked over to my spot on the floor again and sat beside me. "Will you talk now?"

"No." I lied, I wanted to talk. It was just expected of me to deny it.

"Don't lie. I want to know what happened, so tell me."

I sighed. "No, go away. I want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened."

I knew that she was speaking the truth. She had and still has the patience of a saint. "Fine. I'll tell you. But please don't freak out."

She looked me in the eyes. "I promise that I'll try not to freak out."

"Okay. What exactly do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you didn't come back last night."

I took a deep breath and started. "When we were walking home, I was thinking alot. You know when I get really deep into thought I space out, right?" She nodded and I continued. "Well I spaced out and some guy grabbed me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a back alley bound and gagged with a blindfold over my eyes. After a bit of him taunting me, he raped me." I pasued for a few seconds to regain my composure as she hugged me. "Then Daemon found after I had passed out again and then brought me to his place in the Vongola mansion."

She thought through eveything I had said. "Is that everything that happened?"

I nodded.

"Okay, then who was that other guy with you and Daemon when you came back?"

"Someone I should've killed a long time ago." I growled.

"Why?" I noticed she looked worried. "What did he ever do to you?"

"The question is, what didn't he do?" I hated him with every fiber of my soul. "Go talk to Giotto, and tell him to get rid of Yoru if he wants us to be his 'allies'."

"Fine. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She got up and walked out of my room.

I heard hushed voices coming from outside the door, and I recognized them to be the newbies. "Is she okay? Is what she said true? Is there anything we can do to make it better?"

Ree spoke after they had shut up. "She will be fine, what she said was true, and if you want to make it better, leave her alone. Just make sure she doesn't do something stupid."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading~ I hope you enjoyed this. I want to make the next chapter about Ree and Giotto, but I'm not sure who's POV to put it in. So if you can, leave a review saying what you think. The more answers I get, the faster I'll update._


	7. Giotto's Side

_A/N: Heyo! I can't believe how fast I wrote this...I started it last night and got about a hundred words down beofre falling asleep. Surprisingly when I got up this morning, I started writing more and goy up to 2300 words, which makes me happy. I hope that my lovely sister likes this~_

* * *

Giotto's POV

I sat in my office, doing the usual paperwork. There was so much, and it was begining to get overwhelming. I decided to take a break and have a coffee. Coffee always helped me relax. The smooth bitterness, warming me from the inside out. It was like a dying will flame in a cup. I sighed and slouched down into my chair, relaxing a bit.

As I relaxed, my mind wandered. It wandered throughout my week, starting at yesterdays morning.

I woke up late, having not been able to sleep the night before. But to my surprise, no one had woken me up. So I got washed up and dressed quickly, then walked down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Breakfast was porridge and grapes. The porridge was surprisingly not lumpy, so it was really good, and the grapes were perfectly ripe and a joy to eat. So I decided to get some later for a snack, knowing that I would be hungry about mid-afternoon because I always was.

After breakfast, I went to the meeting room. That was the day the new group was going to be coming and their arrival was highly anticipated. I sat at the head of the table as was expected with G. to my right, and Asari to my left. Beside G was Knuckle and beisde him but away from the rest of the group was Alaude. Beside Asari was Lampo, half asleep like always and Daemon. It was a good thing that Alaude and Daemon were seperated because I didn't want to file yet another report as to why the two were fighting.

We sat there for a while. I was staring at the door, waiting for the group to come in. Asari was playing his flute and G. was yelling at him and also Lampo for sleeping. Knuckle was trying to calm G. down and trying to get some help from either Alaude or Daemon. Alaude just sat there glaring at everyone, while Daemon watched with an amused smirk on his face.

It was well past the meeting time and everyone was getting restless. Yet another fight was about to break out when I heard a faint knock at the door. G. sprang out of his seat, running to the door. I think it was because he wanted to make sure it was no one trying to attack me. I still don't get why anyone would want to. I only started my Family to protect the town I had come from, and now I just wanted to protect my country.

After a few minutes, G. cam back with a group of girls, which I found surprising. Most people would've sent men because they're stronger and more hard headed. I looked at them, noticing they were studying everyone as they walked into the room.

The first girl was the blonde with very curly hair. She looked like she held power just by the way she was standing. She held her head high, her azure eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't place. I knew she would be the first to speak, but not after someone else spoke to the group. She looked head strong but slightly intimidated.

My eyes moved to the next girl was the light brunette. She also had blue eyes, but hers weren't wandering anymore. They had come to rest on G. who had sat beck down beside me and was glaring at everyone.

The next was another brunette, but she had darker hair that went a little past her shoulders. She was the only one in the group with brown eyes shining with curiosity. Her gaze had stopped on Asari, who was back to examining his flute like he always did.

The fourth girl looked like the youngest, with oak colored hair with some lighter streaks in it. I still wonder how it got to be that color. Her blue eyes drifted around the room, with every emotion flashing across her face. It was slightly amusing to watch.

The last girl looked like the oldest. She had blue hair with matching blue eyes. Her eyes flickered to each of my guardians and she looked like she was studying them for some reason. I watched her with curiosity as they went from Alaude to Daemon to G. to Asari to Knuckle to Lampo and then finally me. I think she was trying to put us in some sort of order, like strongest to weakest. I thought her to be the real leader of the group, but I didn't show it.

I waited for them to speak for a couple minutes, and since none of them said a word, I decided to speak. I introduced my guardians and then made sure the reason they were here was correct.

I was a little surprised when the blonde spoke, introducing herself as Ree. Then I got confused when she said that her boss couldn't be there, because we had made a deal that I was to meet their boss face to face for the negotiations.

So I thought about the blue haired girl, Yuuki and how she had been studying us. She had to be the boss, it was obvious. She came in last because she didn't trust us not to attack them from behind. So I told them that I knew one of them was the boss. I was taking a wild guess, but when three of the girls' jaws dropped I knew I was right.

Then Yuuki went and smacked them all on the heads, and they apologized and called her boss. My Vongola intuition was right. So I waited her to say something, but she didn't, so I spoke first. Which caused her to apologize. Then Daemon told her that she said something wise, calling her young. She seemed to take offence to that so she came up with something even more wise to say, and after a few more things said on both parts, Daemon wanted to talk with her later.

After she had calmed down, we got to the negotiations. The negotiations ended, and the girls left. Once they were gone, I dismissed my guardians and retired to my room for a little while, suddenly tired.

When I woke up, I was hungry so I went to the kitchen again. I was informed that dinner would be in about an hour, so I just grabbed some grapes and walked out. I was on my way back to my room again, when I heard yelling by the communal washroom. I turned the corner and no surprise, it was G. yelling. This time he was yelling at Daemon who had a girl in his arms. The girl looked familiar, but I didn't know who it was. She looked scared, and I was the boss so I had to go break up the fight.

I stepped in between them and asked what they were fighting about. G. said something about Daemon sleeping with the new allies boss, but Daemon denied it. Then the girl in Daemons arms, now identified as Yuuki, walked over to G. and slapped him. Then she explained exactly what had happen with a bit of detail. We all stood there in shocked silence as she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

We stood there for a few minutes before anyone spoke. G. glared at Daemon again, and Daemon glared back. I told them to smarten up because they were making us look like fools infront of a guest. So they did what I had said. Then I asked G. if he would aplolgize to Yuuki so that we would still be on good terms with them. As soon as Yuuki came back out, G did apologize and she forgave him and apologized for hitting him.

Daemon took Yuuki into his arms then and told that they were retiring to his room for the rest of the night. I let them go, hoping that our relations with the new family would still be okay. I sent G. back to his room and he complied. So I went to get dinner.

Dinner was my favorite, lasagna with a nice light wine on the side. I had a couple servings of each and then went to my room to sleep.

I woke up on time in the morning, and had brunch. Brunch was the same as breakfast yesterday except there was some sausage. When I finshed breakfast, I went out for a walk.

I walked around outside for a few hours, talking to everyone who said hello. Soon enought I got hungry again, so I went back and had lunch.

After lunch, I went into my office to do some long overdue paperwork. I started at the bottom of the pile and worked my way up, finally finishing the last one that I had given to Daemon to give to someone on his team.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard a knock at the door. I told the person to come in and to my surprise it was Ree. Her golden curls were pulled to one side of her head, cascading over her shoulder like a river overflowing with untouched gold. Her bright blue orbs were shining beautifully and her dress complimented them so nicely, being a darker blue. Other than the color, the dress was ordinary, long sleeved going down to her ankles and covered up to her neck. It fit her age well.

As she approached my desk, I motioned for her to sit down at one of the chairs that were there. When she was seated I asked her, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

She straightened up a bit. "I came to talk to you about one of your subordinates. I believe he reports to Daemon."

I knew that could only mean something bad. "What was the man's name?"

"I do not know his name. My sister never told me it." She replied, twirling a peice of her hair in thought.

"Perhaps Daemon would know." I stood up and walked to the door. "I will be right back, please stay here." She nodded so I went to Daemon's quarters. I knocked on the door and as soon as he answered I told him to come to my office and then I went back.

He came in a few minutes later and sat down in the empty seat next to Ree. "Could you please tell Daemon the problem you have with his subordinate."

"Oya? There should be nothing wrong with any of them. They're all highly skilled men and know right from wrong." He said.

Ree spoke, "I believe that nothing is wrong, but Yuuki does not. She says the only way that our alliance will work is if the man is removed from the family."

That caught both mine and Daemon's interest, but Daemon spoke first. "Which man is it?"

"I do not know his name, but he is the man that you brought to our house earlier," she told us.

Daemon went into thought for a few seconds. "Do you mean Yoru, little one?"

"I told you I do not know his name. I just know that my sister disapproves of him for some reason."

"Do you know why she dislikes him?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I do not know that either. But he must've done something very wrong to make her hate him that much. I've never seen her that mad at someone she had just met, so they must know each other from before."

We went into a silence as we all thought. Then I figured I had no other options. "Daemon, I know your men are trustworthy, but we have no other option. You must rid this family of Yoru."

He nodded. "I will. May I leave now?"

I nodded and he stood up and left. That left Ree and I in the room. "Is there anything else you needed?" I asked her.

"No, nothing. Thank you for your time." She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave."

I didn't want her to leave just then, so I had an idea. "May I escort you home? It's dangerous for a young lady such as yourself to be out at this time."

She thought it over and looked like she was about to object, but she didn't. "That would be lovely, thank you."

I got up also and walked over to the door, opening it for her. She flashed me a slight smile as she walked out. I closed and locked the door behind me, just as a safety precaution. Then we started walking.

The walk to her house was quiet, neither of us said anything. I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, and I think she did the same because out eyes met once. My gaze snapped foreward, but I couldn't help but look over at her again. She had a slight blush on her face and it looked very atractive.

We got to her house all too soon in my opinion, I wanted to spend more time with her. Since I couldn't, I walked her to the door and just before we said our farewells, I kissed her hand gently. She blushed again and said goodbye as she shut the door.

I went back to the mansion in a surprisingly good mood. I had never felt like that before, and it was a lovely feeling. I went back to my room to sleep, all the while hoping I could see Ree again. She danced through my dreams that night and it was the best night I had ever had.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. I found it difficult to write because I have never written Giotto before. I'm sorry if there's any OOCness. But please reveiw, it makes me very happy._


	8. Daemon Spade Part 6 : Murder

_A/N: Hello again~ I don't have a lot to say here, except to give you a warning: This chapter contains a brutally violent scene that some readers find disturbing. So if you don't like blood or castrating men, then don't read this._

* * *

When Ree had left, I decided to stay in my room. I just sat there and stared at the wall for gods know how long. I counted fourty-three cracks on the wall, multiple times to make sure I was right. After about the twentieth time, I got bored. So I stared out the window. There was a lot of people walking the streets, so I decided to count them.

I had counted to somewhere around four hundred before someone came and bothered me. There was a knock on my door to announce her presence, but I didn't acknowledge it. I wanted to be alone, so I was ignoring everyone else. She walked in timidly, it sounded like she was scared to be near me. I decided to glance over to see who it was, and it was Yumi.

Her hands were fiddling with part of her dress with her hair pulled back out of her face and eyes down to the floor. I hated the fact that she was doing that, her mentor should've taught her better. So I spoke, "You disturb my time, yet you have no proper manners? What is wrong with you child?"

She looked utterly confused, probably because she didn't expect me to say something like that. After a couple seconds, she figured out what she needed to do. She stood up straight and clasped her hands in front of her, then lifted her head so she wasn't looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I looked back out the window. "I'm fine, you needn't worry about me."

I knew her mouth opened like she was going to object, but then she thought better of it. "I'm just worried, if something's wrong it concerns all of us... If you want to talk, I'll listen. I don't give the best advice, but sometimes it's good to talk things through."

I looked back at her, then stood up and stretched. I felt all my bones crack back into place as I walked over to her and patted her head. "I'll be fine. I'm going for a walk, so you're in charge until either Ree or I come back."

She looked at me in shock, then nodded excitedly. I grinned at her and then left. I went outside into the fresh air, breathing it in deeply. It was a nice sunny day out, and I hated it. I wanted it to be cloudy, I loved the clouds. Especially in the morning after it rains, there's always mist that covers everything. It's perfect conditions for hiding. But alas it was sunny, so I just had to live with it.

I walked close to buildings, trying to stay in the shade. Not because I wanted to hide, but because I hated the sun. It only causes discomfort. The heat causes sweating, which can smell disgusting. Also, spending too much time in the sun burns, which looks horrible. The shade was nice, it was cool with no chance of burning.

I had walked for a while, so I decided to take a break. I leaned up against a wall, relaxing my legs a bit. I watched people walk past until there was no one left on the street. I glanced up at the sky and noticed it was dark. I had stayed out longer than I had expected. To make sure no one worried, I started walking back home.

I walked for about ten minutes before there was someone on the same street as me. It was a guy, and he looked ordinary. Nonetheless, I still didn't trust him. So I moved more into the shadows, trying to hide myself.

Unfortuantely, he saw me and walked over to where I was. "Hello miss, what are you doing out so late?"

I recognized his voice and almost screamed. It was the guy who raped me the day before. I tried to keep my face and voice straight as I replied, "I went for a walk, and I lost track of time."

He nodded and moved a bit closer. "It's dangerous to be out this late, you should be going home."

I smiled fakely, "I'll be fine. I'm always out late." I was trying to lead him into thinking I was someone I wasn't.

"Oh? Are you a puttana?" he asked me straight out.

I blushed slightly and nodded, then motioned for him to follow me into the alley. When he did follow, I pushed him up against the wall, pretending to be what I wasn't. While he was distracted by my rubbing up against him, I tied his hands behind his back.

He didn't notice until I pushed him on the ground. "Untie my hands, wench."

I grinned and tied his legs up too. "How does it feel to be the powerless one? Don't answer because I already know. But I will make it so you can never do it again."

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything to anyone!" He actually looked scared.

"You know that is a lie. You raped me yesterday." His eyes went wide in realization and he was about to speak when I put a gag in his mouth. "You're not allowed to talk anymore."

I grabbed one of my daggers out of my boots and pricked him to make sure it was sharp. When he flinched, I knew it was sharp enough. I could do whatever I wanted to him and no one would be able to stop me. So I sliced off his pants. It wasn't like he was going to need them where he was going. Then went his underwear, I made sure not to cut him. Yet.

I looked at him in disgust because he had a boner. That would be dealt with soon. I sat on his legs so he couldn't kick me as I trailed the dagger along his thighs, leaving thin red lines. I moved it so it barely cut him along his shaft. He practically screamed, which made me grin even wider. I wanted that son of a bitch to feel pain. I trailed it up and down, until it was covered in blood.

His tears ran down his face and I laughed. Now he knew what it was like to be powerless when someone did something horrible to you. I wanted to cut his eyes out, but I wanted him to see what I was doing to him. I decided to save them for last.

Focusing my attention back to bringing him pain, I started skinning him. I started on the sac, taking my sweet time doing it too. He was screaming now and it sounded like he wanted me to stop. I refused to do so and kept going. Next, I put the dagger at the base of the shaft and took the skin off, inch by inch. He screamed more and more, but I felt no guilt. I loved doing it, and it was so much fun.

It took about twenty minutes before there was no skin, and I wished I had salt. But since I didn't, I just continued chopping him up. I started at his tip and ever so slowly I chopped off chunks, each about a centimeter big. That took another twenty minutes and all the while he was screaming his head off. I was surprised he still had a voice.

Once that was done, I got a bit bored. I had done what I wanted. The only thing left to do was actually kill him. Instead of letting him die normally, I decided to let him suffer a bit more.

I stabbed one of the veins in his neck, causing blood to squirt out. Exactly as I predicted, the blood squirted on me. I laughed hard, feeling the warm liquid soak into my skin. I was estatic. I stabbed him more and more, causing more blood to come out. It splattered all over me and some even went in my mouth. I loved the metallic taste, and I wanted more. Sadly, there was no more. He had died.

I was happy. He died the way I wanted, in pain and fear. But I felt a bit of guilt. I had killed a human, and in this realm that was frowned upon. So I had to run.

I ran down a random street, trying to find a water cannel. I found one and I jumped in it, quickly washing the blood off before anyone saw me. For if I was seen, they'd had to have been killed too.

After about five minutes, the blood was mostly off. So I squeezed the water out of my dress the best I could and then ran like a bat out of hell, trying to find home.

It took me a half hour before I finally found it. I quickly opened the door and ran inside and up to my room to change. When I was done changing, I threw my soiled dress in a corner of my room and I decided to wash it later. Then I went to see where everyone else was.

Alyanna and Sidney were with Yumi in her room. The two were watching intently as Yumi showed off her shiny sword. It was about two and a half feet long, with some jewels embedded in the handle. It was beautiful, so I decided to watch too.

She swung it around, lunging at invisible enemies. She went to stab an 'enemy' close to the wall, and it slipped. The sword ended up getting stuck in the wall. I watched in amusement as she tried to get it out. They all tried, and none of them could do it. So I decided to help them.

I walked over to where it was stuck in the wall then pulled it up then down and then it popped out. Yet again, they looked at me with their mouths wide open, gaping like fishes. I held it by the blade and handed it to Yumi. "Be more careful next time. I don't want too many holes in the wall."

"I'm sorry! I swear it won't happen again!" Yumi apologized.

I grinned a little. "Calm down. I did the exact same thing before, so I thought it was funny. You're not in trouble." I patted her head again.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Then curiousity sparked in her amber eyes. "Why is there a red smear on your arm?"

I flipped over my arm and sure enough, there was some blood left on my arm. I quickly licked it off and thought up a lie. "I tripped when I was out eariler. Nothing you need to worry about."

Yumi and Alyanna looked like they believed me, but Sidney didn't. She sent me a look that said, _'I know you did something, I'm just not sure what.' _So I sent her a glare back that said, _'Say anything and I will kill you.'_

"Please be more careful, Yuuki. If you wreck your clothes they'll cost a fortune to replace." Ree's voice came from behind me and I turned to see her looking slightly flushed. I decided to ask her about it later.

"What happened with the Vongola?" I asked her, deciding to get straight to the point.

"That guy is not going to be with them anymore. Giotto told Daemon that he has to rid the family of him."

"Is that it?" I didn't really believe that was everything that had happened.

Her eyes flickered to the others, telling me that there were too many ears in the room. "That's everything that happened."

I nodded then turned back to the newbies. "Alyana, go get wood for the fire. Yumi, go start dinner, and Sidney can go help you."

They nodded and left. Then I turned to Ree and she walked to her room with me following her.

As soon as the door was shut, "What really happened with the Vongola?"

"Well...I told you most of it. The only thing I left out is..." She grinned and the blushed slightly. "Giotto walked me home and then kissed my hand."

"Huh. Interesting. Now is that everything?"

She nodded. "Now I have a question."

I inwardly groaned. "Hm?"

"Who was that guy you were screaming at?"

I knew she was going to ask that and even though I didn't want to, I had to tell her the truth. "He was my brother."

She looked shocked. "Really? You never told me that you had a brother!"

"I didn't want to tell you. I wanted him to disappear from my life."

She probably saw the look on my face. "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. I won't pry anymore."

"It's fine," I told her. "I just never wanted to have to tell anyone about him."

"Alright...We should go so the girls don't get suspicious." She put her hand on the doorknob and I stopped her.

"Hold on. I have to tell you something..."

She turned to face me. "Hm?"

"I did something really horrible." I looked away from her.

"What? What did you do?" she questioned.

"I...I killed someone." I admitted.

Her body went rigid, like she was completely shocked. But I looked up at her face and she didn't show it. "Why Yuuki? Why did you kill someone?"

"Because he deserved it." I muttered.

"No, no one deserves death as a punishment. It doesn't matter what they did wrong, it's not up to us to end their lives."

"I know, I know. But this guy deserved it this time!"

"What did he do? Look at you?" She was reffering to one time when I got a little high of her herb stocks and went a little crazy.

"No. That was once. This man raped me yesterday." I knew saying it with that tone would make her feel bad, but I didn't care.

"That's still no reas-" She was interupted by someone knocking at the door.

She opened it and it was Alyanna. "A couple of the Vongola is here to talk to you two." she said shortly and then walked off.

Ree and I looked at each other and then went to the parlor. Sitting there was Giotto and Daemon.

Giotto spoke, "We just came to tell you that someone has been brutally murdered in this area."

* * *

_Thanks for making it to the end~ I had a few people read this before I posted it, and their reactions were varied, but they all led to the same conclusion. This chapter was 'fucked up.' But I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it._


	9. Daemon Spade Part 7 : Body

_A/N: Hey~ I can't believe how fast I wrote this chapter out...I just kinda wanted to get it out so my friend could read it before she left. Since I was able to do that, I'm happy. I'm sorry if this seems to drag on a bit, I'm just a failure._

* * *

Giotto spoke, "We just came to tell you that someone has been brutally murdered in this area."

Ree and I forced ourselves to look shocked. I just knew they had found the guy I had murdered, and I thought that they'd know it was me who did it. So I stayed silent.

Ree spoke for both of us, "Who?"

"We don't know yet," Giotto told us. "His face was unrecognizable. He was found a few minutes to the south of here."

Hearing him say that made me know that they had found the guy I had killed and since I was me, I souldn't believe it until I saw it so I asked, "Can one of you show me?"

Everyone looked shocked and there was an akward silence. Eventually Giotto nodded. "Daemon will show you."

Said man smirked slightly and held out his hand to me. I ignored his extended hand and walked out, going back outside yet again.

By this time it was pitch black. Even the moon wasn't there, all you could see were stars. I love stars, they're like little peices of glitter that the gods threw up in the sky after a party. When I couldn't sleep, I would just stare at them and try to make patterns. Sometimes I'd make good ones, but I'd never find them again.

So there I stood, just outside my door with my head turned to the sky. If anyone would've seen me, they would've thought I was crazy.

I was probably like that for thirty seconds before Daemon came up behind me and said anything. "Little one, what are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at the sky," I told him. "I love the night sky. It's always so beautiful."

"Huh." He looked up at the sky too.

We probably stared at it for five minutes, just listening to the other breathing. Then I broke the silence, "Can you show me where you found the body now?"

"Alright, little one. Follow me." He set off towards the southeast.

We walked in silence, not really wanting to speak. I stole a few glances at him, but I couldn't see him that well.

It took about five minutes to get there, and the only reason I knew is because Daemon stopped. I couldn't see anything, so I couldn't see my work. "Daemon, I can't see."

He laughed his laugh and then put some type of glasses over my eyes. Everything brightened, and I could see.

What I saw was the scene I had left earlier. Then mans bloody and mangled body, with little bits of him strewn all over the alley.

I wanted to laugh so bad, but I couldn't because that would result in questions that I didn't want to answer. So I did something else, I faked sadness and fell to my knees, crying gently. It was the complete opposite of what I was feeling, but I had to do it.

Daemon knelt beside me and held me as I 'cried'. His arms were around my shoulders and I burried my head into his chest for added acting. He held me closer as my fake tears stained his shirt. For some reason, I wished I could've stayed like that. Since I couldn't, I just stayed like that as long as I could, which was until I fell asleep.

_"Yuuki, enough flirting with that human. You must get your job done before-"_

_"Yes Mother, I know what must be done. If you didn't think Amarantha and I could do this, would you have told us to do it?"_

_"You're quite correct child, I do trust you and your 'sister'. Just be sure to get it done before the date."_

_"Yes Mother. But I have one more thing I must share with you before you go."_

_"Speak child, I do not have alot of time."_

_"The one called Darkness was with the Vongola."_

_"Isn't Darkness the other of you?"_

_"Yes Mother, he was. But you banished him from ever being near any of us."_

_"Ah, yes. I remember now. He went against the banishment?"_

_"Yes Mother, he did. He came up to me and the human and then later confronted me in my dwellings."_

_"I see. If you see him again, deal with him as you see fit."_

_"Yes mother, I understand. Thank you."_

_"You're very welcome child. Now I must be going, someone else calls for my attention."_

_"Goodbye Mother, merry meet, merry part and merry meet again."_

_"Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again, my child."_

I awoke in another warm bed and yet again it smelled like pineapples. There was another body in the bed with me and I didn't even need to open my eyes to know it was Daemon. It seemed like waking up with him was getting to be a regular thing. I didn't really mind, but it was odd.

After my mind was fully awake, I sat up and managed to pull the covers with me. I rubbed my eyes to rid them of sleep and then I stretched. Then I looked around the room, nothing had really changed except for some clothes on the floor.

That confused me. Why would there be clothes on the floor? I stole a quick peek at Daemon and sure enough, he was almost completely naked.

I freaked out, jumping out of the bed with an audiable squeak.

The sudden movement and noise caused him to wake up on full alert. When he looked around and saw no danger, he looked at me confused. "Little one, what's wrong?"

"Uh..." I had to think of a way to say he was naked without actually telling him. "Your clothes..."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked, not getting my hint.

"You're not wearing any..." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hm?" He looked down at his bare chest. "Sorry little one, but you're a very good heat source. I had to take off my clothes."

I looked at him and blushed which caused him to smirk. "Just put some clothes on," I muttered.

"Whatever you say, little one." He stood up and I looked away as he went to his closet and put clean clothes on.

It took him about five minutes to put all his clothes on the way he liked, which was hot if you ask me. Then he went to the door and opened it. "I'll escort you home, little one," he told me, leaving no chance to object.

So I nodded and walked out. He walked behind me, occasionally telling me which way to turn in the maze of hallways in the Vongola mansion. Once we got outside, I was happy. It was mostly cloudy and wonderful.

As we walked, I watched Daemon out of the corner of my eye. The way he looked, with the little rays of sunshine hitting his face randomly, made him look like a god.

His azure orbs were sparkling with an emotion I couldn't place. The more I looked at him, the more I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch those deep blue silken locks. A breeze came up and ruffled his hair, making him look sexier than normal if that was even possible. As his hair fell back into place, a few strands didn't go back properly. Again, I had to resist the urge to reach out.

I looked away, but after a few minutes, I looked back. His hair was still messed up and I couldn't help it, I reached out to fix hi hair. My finger tips brushed his cheek ever so slightly and it sent shocks through my skin.

Blushing lightly, I jerked my hand back away from his face and turned my gaze to the ground in front of me.

After another few minutes, I felt fingers lace with mine. I looked over to him, who had his eyes set on something in front of him, but he had a smirk on his face.

I was really confused by the action. Most people would stay away from me at all costs. But not him for some reason. He couldn't seem to leave me alone. I felt like I trusted him though, so I decided to tell him what I did.

I stopped randomly in the middle of a deserted street. "Daemon," I started. "I need to tell you something."

He paused and looked at me. "What is it, little one?"

"You must promise not to tell anyone." I gave him a look to tell him that I wasn't joking.

He nodded. "I will not tell a soul."

"It's about that body yesterday..." I paused for a second and took in a breath. "I was the one who killed that man."

He looked at me in utter shock. "Are you serious, little one?"

I nodded, feeling a pang of guilt for doing what I did.

"Why did you do it?" he asked me somewhat sadly.

"Because that bastard raped me," I muttered.

I didn't even realize I swore until he hit me. "Ladies need to watch their language."

I looked at him, slightly stunned. He was the last person I expected to hit me. But I should've expected it, for I was a woman and he was a man.

That's one of my pet peeves about human men, they always feel the need to belittle the women and control them. They're to stupid to figure out that women do more in reproduction than they do, and without them there would no longer be any humans. It was dispicable some of the things some men did to women though. I remember going to a country once where woman were judged upon by the size of their feet. The reason: the women with smaller feet couldn't run away because they were normally deformed. I also remembered a time when slaves were being brought to different places and that the women would be given to the male slaves as rewards if they did well. It was despicable.

"Forgive me," I said bitterly. Then went back to walking home, leaving him there.

It took him all of thirty seconds to decide to follow me, but I ignored him. He had no reason to talk to me now.

It took me about ten more minutes to get to my door, but I paused before I opened it. Knowing Daemon was right behind me, I said, "I don't care if you are a man or not. You had no right to hit me. Now good day." I opened the door, walked in and promptly slammed it in his face, almost breaking it.

I was beyond pissed off, but I couldn't act on it. If I did, there would be another massacare like the riot I caused in 1549. So I had to stay calm...Or at least as calm as I could. So I did what alway calmed me down, I decided to cook.

I grabbed all the vegtables and fruit I could get my hands on and practically murdered them with the knife. Then I put all the fruit in a bowl for a fruit salad and put the veggies in another to save for lunch or possibly dinner. I put the mixture for gruel into a pot and then put it over the fire, stirring it alot so it didn't get lumpy.

Eventually everyone woke up and followed their noses into the kitchen. Once they were all seated, I divided up the gruel equally into our five bowls then poured some of the fruit over top of it.

I ate rather quietly, listening to the newbies babble amongst themselves with Ree adding in a comment every once and a while. I wasn't really in the mood for talking and since I was the only one not talking, I was the only one who heard a faint knock at the door.

So I answered it. A man was standing there, with five envelopes each addressed to one of us. I took them from him, thanked him and then shut the door. Then I walked into the kitchen and handed everyone their letters. I left before anyone opened them and went to my room.

I locked the door and sat on my bed staring at the letter for a good five minutes before opening it. It was from Daemon.

_Dear Yuuki,_

_I am pleased to invite you to the annual Vongola ball held on the night of the full moon. I would like to be your escort if that would be alright with you. I wish to put all of out past discretions aside for one night and have a pleasant time._

_Sincerly,  
Daemon Spade, Vongola Mist._

_P.S. I am truely sorry about my actions earlier. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

I read the sheet a few times, making sure I was seeing what I was seeing. Sure enough, I was, so I took the letter, crumpled it up and threw it against the wall.

I wanted nothing to do with Daemon anymore.

So I screamed out all of my frustrations into my pillow.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since winter break is starting a week from today, I'll have more time to work on this, so you might be getting updates every other day._

_I'd like to thank my two reviewers: Woopa and jrlrock for keeping me motivated to write._

_I'd also like to thank my friends who helped me by letting me use their characters._

_I love you all, and I'll love you more if you review~!_


	10. Daemon Spade Part 8 : Mind Control Ball

_A/N: I'm sorry this took me forever to get out! There's just been a lot of things going on around here, and I haven't had the rigt mind for writing anything that isn't majorly angsty. I'm sorry if there's any fails in this chapter, I wrote the last half of it in about an hour so there's probably a few mistakes... Anyway, enjoy reading~_

* * *

It had been a week since everyone had gotten their letters. Ree got one from Giotto, Alyanna from G., Sidney from Lampo, and Yumi from Asari.

Everyone was excited because it was the night before the full moon. I was the only one not excited because I had no reason to be. I had decided not to go and nothing was going to change that. All four of them wanted me to go, but I kept saying no. I was sill pissed at Daemon, and nothing was going to change that.

So there I sat in my room, door shut, curtains closed, sitting on the floor staring at my wall. The only reason I was doing that was because it helped me think. I thought about what had happened lately, and how I could use it to my advantage. There was no real advantage, so I changed the subject to what my mission was. Get rid of Vongola Primo.

That would be a difficult task, even at the best of times, but it had to be done. So I sat there until the sun rose the next morning and I finally fell asleep.

***TIME SKIP***

I woke up to hear everyone else in the house rushing about, trying to get ready. They were being loud, and that made it impossible to sleep. So I gave up on sleeping and decided to go get some food.

Food turned out to be bread and slightly moldy cheese. I made a mental note to make someone go shopping tomorrow.

Once I had finished eating, I got bored. So me being me, decided to sharpen one of my daggers. It was actually quite relaxing until about half way through, someone came and knocked at the door.

I didn't bother to put the dagger down, I just twirled it as I opened the door. It was Giotto, who looked slightly surprised. My gaze turned into a glare and I asked, "What do you want?"

He smiled, kinda like he was trying to calm me down. "I came to get Ree so we could go to the ball."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, just a minute." I turned around and yelled, "Ree, get over here!"

After a bit of thumping, Ree appeared all dolled up. She smiled so sweetly at Giotto that it was sickening. What was even more sickening was what she was wearing. A VERY low cut dress, skin tight that poofed out at the hips.

I just looked at her in digust and went back to the kitchen to finish sharpening my dagger. I did like one thing though, the dress was a nice midnight blue and it complimented her well.

The exact same thing happened for the other girls, Yumi, Alyanna and then finally Sidney. That left me all alone, and I was actually happy about it.

I felt the need to relax, so I went into the bathroom and looked at the tub full of water I had made eariler. It had long gone cold, so I took some of the water out and boiled it over the fire. Once that was done and the water was replaced back into the tub, I stripped down into nothingness and steped into the bath.

As the warm water rushed over my skin, I began to relax. I sank into the water so it was covering my face too. It was really comfortable, but it dulled my senses slightly, so I didn't notice that someone had come into the room with me until I came back above the water and heard his destinct chuckle.

I growled lowly in my throught and rubbed my eyes free of the water. I didn't need to see who it was because I already knew, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

Daemon was standing by the door with a smirk so wide it was almost a grin. That pissed me off, but I couldn't do anything because I was naked. So I just covered my body and turned away from him.

When he didn't leave, I spoke, "I would appretiate it if you would leave. I do not like strange men watching me whilst I bathe."

"Kufufu! Little one, if I am strange that makes you strange also," he retorted. "But enough of that, I came to apologize again."

"Could you get out? We can talk about this later. I wish to finish my bath in peace," I told him.

"Kufufu~ Alright, little one. But you must promise not to drown yourself."

"Fine, just get out." He nodded and left.

I sunk back down into the water for a few more minutes and then stood up. I grabbed a rag and then proceeded to step out of the tub and dry off. Once I was mostly dry, I put my clothes back on. Then I brushed out my hair until it was to my liking.

Once I was the way I liked me, I went out. No surprise that Daemon was standing outside the door. He was such a creeper, a cute one, but a creeper all the same.

I decided to ignore him and walk straight to my room. As soon as I was in, I locked the door and went and sat on the bed. I knew he would try to open the door, so I waited until he did.

It took all of about thirty seconds for him to pick the lock and open the door. Then he walked over to me.

I didn't want to talk to him, so I tried to run again, but he grabbed my arm. I glared at him, "Let me go now."

"No little one, we need to talk." His grip tightened slightly.

I tried to pull my arm away, but he wouldn't let go. So I glared daggers into his eyes.

He pushed me up against the wall, holding my face in place so I couldn't look away from him. Then I saw the most peculiar thing, his right eye looked like it moved and then a spade appeared in it.

He smirked as he ordered me, "You will do everything I say for the whole night."

I wanted to say no, but my body wouldn't let me. I heard my voice tell him, "Yes, Daemon-sama. I shall do whatever you wish."

***TIME SKIP***

I looked around the ballroom, seeing men in suits and girls with very revealing dresses. I was still pissed at Daemon for making me come here. I was even more pissed about the mind control, it kinda scared me. He could do whatever he wanted and I couldn't do anything about it.

He took my hand and brought me to the dance floor. I didn't want to, but he grabbed me and moved me to the beat. I tried to fight him, but he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You will dance."

His breath caused shivers to go down my spine. I still didn't want to dance, but yet again my body disobeyed my brain. "Yes, Daemon-sama." I started moving with him.

I looked around the room, not wanting to look at him ever again. As I look, I noticed some people that I recognized as people that were in the Vongola mansion earlier. I also saw the newbies with their dates. Yumi was blushing and held her hand to her cheek, probably from something Asari said. Alyanna looked bored, as did her date. Lastly, I saw poor Sidney looking pissed off because Lampo was ignoring her.

I glared once more at Daemon as the music ended. I still hated this and all I wanted to do was go home. Since he was such a creeper, he took my hand and kissed it. Then he led me off the floor and into a group of people.

It was a group that looked like they were from the same squad or something. My guess was that it was a group of his subordinates.

They all looked to be around my age, maybe a bit older, but I couldn't be sure. All of them were laughing as we walked up, then they looked at us and gaped slightly.

"Didn't think you actually had a girl, Spade!" one of the men said, a bit too loudly if you ask me.

Daemon wrapped his arm around my shoulder possesively and if I could've, I would've hit him. Hard. But since I couldn't, I decided to do it at a later date.

As I plotted against him, Daemon was talking with them. I barely heard what he was saying, but I did notice some of the men looking at me like a lion would fresh meat. It was kinda creepy.

It was then that I decided to listen into the conversation. It was nothing really interesting until one of the men asked if he had taken me to his bed.

I tried to give him a look of disbelief, but my body yet again disobeyed me. The only thing that showed it was my eyes and NONE of the men were looking there.

So of course Daemon had to say something. "I've taken her to my bed plenty of times. She quite good too...Once you train her."

My face went completely red. As soon as he let me out of his mind control, I was planning on killing him. Until then, I could only plot his demise. Lets just say, I thought of a lot of bad ways to kill him. Most involved castrating him and _sangue di guida._

Eventually my face went back to normal color, and Daemon made me dance with each of the men in turn. Each one of them would never look at my face. All of their eyes would go directly down to my chest. And if that wasn't enough, their hands would always go to low and end up groping my rear. I had to let them do it, Daemon wouldn't let go of my mind.

It took a while, but eventually, I had danced with every guy in that group, and was able to take a break. I wasn't allowed to sit down, but standing was enough to let my legs rest. Daemon was even nice enough to get me a drink too. It was nice and fruity, and laced with some sort of drug. At the time, I really didn't care, so I drank it.

After a few minutes, Daemon pulled me aside and leaned down to talk in my ear. If anyone happened to look over, it would just look like a man and a woman whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, but that was a lie.

"Little one, I want you to speak your mind now. Are you mad about this?" he whispered.

After I shivered, I replied, "I am beyond mad. I am furious. If you wanted to take someone to this party, you could've gone to a _bordello_! You didn't need to take me you peice of _abominato_!"

I felt his grin turn into a frown. "Be careful of what you say little one, for if the wrong people hear you, you will be punished."

"You told me to speak my mind, so I did." I took a sharp breath in as he grabbed me and roughly pulled me out of the ball room.

He didn't let go of me until we got to him room. By that time, there were no longer any words to express how angry I was. I just wanted to yell at him.

He pushed me on his bed and then lit a couple candles so we could see. I didn't want to see his face, but he made it so I had no choice because he had told me to look into his eyes again.

Unlike last time, nothing happened to his eyes. They only moved closer until I could feel his breath on my face. I willed my body to move back and it did a bit. I was shocked that I had gained control of my body again.

It took less than a millisecond for me to push him away and scramble to the other side of the bed. Unfortuantely, he was unfased and he just kept advancing towards me. We kept the same distance from each other until I hit the wall and he pinned me against it.

Again, he moved closer to me, and again I felt his breath on my face. It tickled slightly, but before I could giggle, his lips met mine in a surprisingly gentle kiss. I didn't know how to react so I just stared at him.

For the second time that day, his eye changed into a spade and I was once again under his control.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thank you to Woopa and jrlrock for reviewing, I really appretiate it. Thanks also to Sidney who put up with me bitching about her stories and thanks to Yumi for letting me borrow her Assassin's Creed book which I used for the random Italian words._

_A very big thank you to Ree (YourStupidGrin) for keeping me going on this. I made a promise to her last night to get it out before 2011, and I succeeded. She's also one of the very few reasons I'm still here to write. Luv ya sissy~_

_Please review if you can! ~Sora Yuuki Uchilen_


	11. Daemon Spade Part 9 : The Kiss

_A/N: Hey~! It's been a while since I've worked on this... Sorry about that. I've been trying to get my science mark up so I don't have to re-take the course next year... Anyways, please enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

When he kissed me, my world exploded. It was like getting high on my sister's herbs, except she wouldn't kill me for it. That was the first kiss I had gotten in that body, and it was the best feeling in the world. Unfortunately, I couldn't react to it because he still had me under his control. It was for the best though, I think. I didn't know whether I should push him away, or pull him closer.

It lasted for about five seconds, and those were probably the best five seconds of my life up until that time.

Then, our lips parted and our eyes met again, but not like the times before. I saw lust in his eyes and that pissed me off. He had taken my first kiss without asking, all because he lusted for me? That just added to the reasons why I wanted to kill him.

The only way I had reacted (He told me this later) was by blushing. Other than that, I just stared at him with a confused look on my face. He stared back at me, but he had his normal smirk on his face.

It was then that I realized that he had never actually put me under his control for the second time. I had done what he said of my own accord.

"Ma che cazzo?" (What the fuck was that?) I yelled, right in his face.

"That was me, kissing a beautiful, young lady after a wonderful night of dancing," he said with his smirk turning into a seductive smile.

My body wouldn't respond to my brain, but this time, it wasn't his doing. I apparently wanted him, even though I didn't. It was weird.

I took about two minutes of me just staring into his eyes for me to finally get everything to respond to my brain. My hands reached out and I put them on his chest, making him think I was going to go along with him. The rest of my body slowly moved closer, and I could see even more lust in his eyes. My mouth was just inches away from his when I struck.

I pushed his chest as hard as I could and sent him flying off the bed. Then I stood up and looked down at his body. "Stronzo," (asshole) I muttered. Then I kicked him as hard as I could in his family jewels.

When I heard him groan in pain, I turned on my heel and walked out. I didn't want anymore to do with that lowlife scum, no matter what my body wanted. It was just…Not right.

As I walked home, all I could think of was him. His silky midnight hair, cerulean eyes, and his very fine body. I came to the conclusion that I lusted for him, just as he had lusted for me.

I disgusted myself. Here I was, hating a man for lusting for me, but I was lusting for him too…There must've been something really wrong.

It took about half the time to get to the house, and thank the gods that no one else was there. I quickly went into my room and to the small mirror that was in there. I looked into my eyes, and saw they were completely blue.

That explained a lot, I had very little life (or soul, whatever you want to call it) left in me. So I went into my chest, (like as in treasure chest at the foot of my bed. Nothing perverted~) and grabbed a small case. Upon opening it, I found the needle in it, but there was no life in the vial.

I swore loudly, and if anyone would've heard that I would've been in a lot of trouble. I needed life and fast.

Faster than you could blink, I was in Africa. It was dark there, like about midnight, which was good. It made it way easier to do when no one saw me. I sensed the presence of a newborn child, probably two or three weeks old.

Quickly, I snuck into the house, making sure I wasn't spotted. I found the room that had the child in it right away, and was glad that it was in a room by itself. That just made my life easier.

Gently, I turned the baby on its back, not wanting to wake it. Then I took the blankets and clothing off of its chest. Finally, I took out the syringe and stuck it in the baby's center.

I took out the clear fluid that was life. Immediately, it woke up, but its eyes held no emotion. It looked like it was dead on the inside, which was somewhat true. This child would never show many emotions for as long as they live. The worst part was that I didn't give a flying fuck.

Another blink later, I was back in my room. Working as fact as I could because I didn't know how long it would be until I lost my sanity, I wrapped a band around the upper part of my left arm. Once I found a vein, I took the needle and injected myself with the life.

When it was all in me, the needle dropped to the floor and I pulled the band off my arm as I stumbled to my bed. I lied down on it, trying not to move too much. Stupid child must've been impure because the shot hurt like a bitch. Normally, it wouldn't hurt at all, so it kinda pissed me off…A lot. After about five minutes, it hurt to breathe so I quit breathing too.

I think someone came in the room, because I heard a very shrill squeal. If I would've been able to move, I would've killed them. But since I couldn't, I just stayed as I was, as motionless as a corpse.

It took about an hour for the pain to subside enough for me to move around again. I didn't know what time it was, so I walked over to my window to check. I figured that it was about a half hour away from dawn because the sky was starting to turn a light purple in the east. I decided that it was time to go to sleep. I always slept better when the sun was up, probably because I spent so many years in darkness.

So I got changed into my nightgown and settled back into my bed.

When I awoke, it had just become night. I could tell by the quiet, muffled talking that everyone had returned home, but then I heard a male voice. I got pissed because no ne asked my permission to bring a man into the house.

I got dressed as fast as I could and stormed to the parlour, where the voices were coming from. It looked like Sydney and Alyanna were having a heated discussion while Yumi was trying to calm them down. I looked to the opposite side of the room to see Ree smiling and Giotto too. I just glared at walked out, not in the mood to start a fight surprisingly.

I went to the kitchen to get some food because I hadn't eaten in about twenty four hours and it was starting to make me weak, and that wasn't good because you should never show weakness to your enemy. Especially if they're in your house.

Once I finished eating, I went back to the parlour. No one had really moved in the short time I'd been gone. The only thing that changed was the fact that my presence was noticed.

"Boss!" Sydney's shrill voice cut through everyone's conversations. "I thought you were dead because you were in your room so long and when I saw you, you weren't breathing!"

"Please, quiet down, I have a headache," I said as I held my hand up to my forehead. Stupid after effects of the shot…

"You had us worried though, Yuuki." It was Yumi who spoke, being quieter than normal. "We honestly did think you were dead."

I smirked slightly. "I wasn't dead, just sleeping."

"But how can you sleep without breathing?" Sydney was still loud and I was getting closer to throwing something at her.

"It takes skill, which is something you do not have." My words cause Alyanna to giggle. Sydney just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Then Ree spoke, "Yuuki, you should try to be nice. If your headache is that bad, I'll make you some tea later."

"This is me you're talking to, I'm never nice," I retorted.

"That's not what Daemon said!" Sydney yelled yet again and that was the last straw.

I took out one of my daggers and threw it past her and out of the window, shattering it and lodging it in a guy's skull that was most likely spying on us.

After they had gotten over the shock of that, Alyanna, Sydney and Yumi looked out the window. "Nice shot, boss," Alyanna said.

"What did you expect?" Yumi asked. "She is the boss after all."

"I thought she was aiming for me!" Sydney yelled.

"I wasn't," I told them. "But if you don't shut up, the next one will be."

This was where Giotto stepped in. "Ladies, please calm down. There's no need to be fighting."

My hand twitched, wanting to pull out another dagger, but Ree grabbed my wrist, stopping me from doing it. _'Don't do it.'_

I looked at her. _'Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't.' _

'_One: It's not the right time. Two: There are too many things that could go wrong. And three: I think I like him.'_ A faint blush started to creep over here cheeks.

'_YOU WHAT?'_ I screamed mentally.

'_I like him. He's kind, handsome and kinda mysterious…'_

'…_We'll talk about this in private later.'_ I shut off her connection to my mind then relaxed my body, trying to calm down. Then I looked Giotto in the eyes. "There was no fight, just a friendly quarrel. Besides, even if it was a fight, it would be none of your business, for you do not control me or any of the other ladies in this room." I knew that I was irking him with my every word, but I didn't really care. He had no right whatsoever to come into my house and boss my family around. He had crossed an invisible line.

He put on a smile, probably trying to calm me down a bit. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to be rude; I just hate watching people fight. I see it enough in my family with Alaude and Daem-."

"Don't you ever speak that bastard's name in this house!" I yelled, interrupting him.

He blinked then looked over at Ree. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shrugged; I hadn't told anyone about what had happened the night before. Nor did I plan on telling them.

I yanked my arms out of Ree's grasp and walked away. I just walked down the hallway and into a wall, trying to calm myself down. It worked quickly and soon enough I walked back into the parlour.

As soon as I had a foot in the doorway, I was hugged. I looked down to see Yumi. "What are you doing, child?"

"You looked like you needed a hug…" She sounded like someone way younger than she was.

To everyone's surprise, I smiled and hugged her back. "I didn't need one, but thank you." Then I turned to Giotto, "I'm sorry for my words earlier, I spoke before I thought and I was out of line."

He smiled softly, "It's perfectly fine. I obviously hit a nerve that shouldn't have been hit. I'll try not to do it again."

I held my hand out to him, knowing the customs here asked for that when making a deal. "I promise not to lose myself if you promise never do say that man's name in this house."

He grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. "Deal. I shall not speak of him."

"Now that's over, could you explain to me why you're here?" I was honestly curious.

I was slightly surprised when Ree was the one who answered the question. "I invited him over for tea. He said he was stressed and I offered to make him something that would help with that."

"…" I decided I'd deal with that issue later. "Alright, I have another question for the newbies. What were you fighting about?"

Yumi was the one to answer, "They were fighting about checking to make sure you were okay. Alyanna said that you were fine, but Sydney insisted that something was wrong and she wanted to find out."

"Thank you for the worry girls, but as you now see, I'm perfectly fine." Finally getting out of Yumi's hold, I walked over to the window and stared at the stars. After probably ten minutes, I noticed how high the moon was in the sky. "Shouldn't you all be going to bed?" I asked everyone in the room.

Yumi and Sydney already looked exhausted, so they nodded sleepily. Alyanna didn't look as tired, but I was sure she was hiding it well. So she took the other two to their rooms. That left Ree and Giotto.

Giotto stood up, "I guess I've stayed my welcome."

I just shot him a glare as Ree got up too, smiling softly. "Um…You can come by anytime you want…" She said quietly.

He smiled at her, "I'd like that." Then he stole a kiss from her lips and left, dodging a few of my daggers thrown at him.

Then Ree opened her mouth, as to say something.

"I don't want to hear it, go to bed," I interrupted her.

"But-"

"Go, now."

She sighed and went to her room, leaving me to stare at the stars once more.

* * *

_Thanks for reading~ I hope you liked it._

_Thanks to Woopa and kawaii uchiha's for their reveiws. _

_Reveiws keep me going...Along with my nagging friends, but it works better to review, so please review...I'll love you forever~_


End file.
